The Impitoyable
by Blitz02
Summary: The deaths of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore by Voldemort and his followers change Harry Potter for the better, turning him into a wizard like no other. He's had enough of Voldemort spreading terror and he decides to end it once and for all. Badass Harry/Dark Harry/Smart Harry. HPxLL, HPxDG.


_**The **_**Impitoyable**

* * *

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please bear with me. I am not entirely new to writing fanfiction in general but I haven't written anything about Harry Potter before. I hope you don't find my first HP work too disappointing.**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

In the middle of the rectangular, dimly lit room, known as the Death Chamber, Harry could only watch as Ballatrix Lestrange pointed her stick at Sirius and shot her attack at him. As the attack neared, Harry Potter didn't have time to move before the shot struck Sirius and his Godfather fell to the ground. Eyes still open, Sirius didn't move; he laid still on the floor, showing no signs of movement or life.

Seconds passed as time seemed to have stopped for Harry. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. No, he did understand what had happened but he just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that he had lost his father-figure for the second time. Tears accumulated as Harry gazed at the fallen body of Sirius; he knew he'd lost everything; nothing left for him to live for.

"Oh look, I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix exclaimed, mocking Harry as a mad laughter left her mouth.

Her laugh made Harry's blood boil. Gaze glued on the floor, he gritted his teeth as rage built inside him. Hearing the words of the witch who killed Sirius, he felt an emotion he very seldom felt; anger. He didn't know what he could do now. The only family he had left was now gone as well; his Godfather no longer lived.

Without even realizing it, Harry picked up his wand and without his lips moving in the slightest, he fired a beam at Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't even have enough time to blink before the red beam released from Harry's wand pierced through her chest, leaving a see-through hole at the point of impact. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, dead and having no movement from any part of her body.

But Harry didn't even bother to check on her as he straightaway turned back to look at Sirius. The hollow eyes of the black-haired boy teared up at the sight of his dead Godfather. He fell to his knees, his tears falling on Sirius' body like rain pouring on a barren land.

"Sirius!" The wizard sobbed as he buried his face in Sirius' chest, tightly clutching onto his clothes.

Just then, Harry heard a gushing sound near him. As he turned his gaze to the direction of the sound, his eyes were met by the walking figure of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix's body lying on the ground and then at the dead body of Sirius, grimacing at his loss. He knew what Harry must be feeling right now as he saw him mourning over Sirius. But more importantly, he had to make sure that Harry was safe and hence he spoke. "Harry, I can understand what you're going through here but we need to get out of here right now." His voice held concern as he continued. "Voldemort can come for you at any moment."

Harry didn't respond for second, still holding tightly to the dead body of Sirius. The tears that streamed through his eyes apparently stopped but his face still held tear marks from his hard mourning over the loss of the most precious person in his life after his parents. He finally moved, running a hand through the face of the man in his lap, closing his eyes in the process and placing his body carefully on the ground.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, who appeared to be patiently waiting for him to respond. He exhaled deeply, rubbing his face with his fingers in an attempt to wipe away the tears. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to be crying at a time like this. Instead, Sirius would want him to go forward and try his best to defeat Voldemort; something Harry had already been doing. But, he also understood that deep inside him, he'd had enough of these deaths to save him. He clenches his fists, making a vow to himself to never let the sacrifices that people have made for him be in vain.

"I am sorry, Professor." He told the head master of Hogwarts, who raised an eyebrow at the unexpected answer he got. "I can't let anyone else die for me. I will settle this with Voldemort right here and now."

A sigh could be heard from Dumbledore as he looked at the ground. A few moments passed before he turned his gaze back at Harry and spoke. "We can't kill Voldemort." he announced getting a response of shock from his most treasured student. "At least not yet. You see Harry, Voldemort has hidden parts of his soul in objects known as Horcruxes. It's an object with which a wizard can achieve apparent immortality."

All the attention focussed on Dumbledore's explanation, Harry stood up and took a few steps towards Dumbledore. "Horcrus?!" he mused. The only goal in his life now was to kill Voldemort and he would go to any means necessary to fulfil it. "Do you mean we can't kill Voldemort until we kill his soul in each of the Horcruxes?"

With an expression of dismay on his face, Albus nodded. "Yes." He confirmed. "In order to truly kill Voldemort, we have to destroy all of the Horcruxes. But there's only one wizard alive who can do that. You are the Chosen One, Harry. Only you can defeat Voldemort and free the world from his curse. That's why, we can't allow Voldemort to get his hands on you." He elucidated.

Harry appeared to have calmed down a little after Professor Dumbledore told him that he couldn't kill the Dark Lord until he destroyed all the parts of his souls in existence. It was a tough task indeed but only Harry could do it. And he understood that.

He nodded and turned his face towards the dead body of Sirius. "I understand Professor. But we need to take Sirius' body with us."

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore agreed, gazing at Sirius. Even he felt sad for the loss. "We will give him a proper private funeral at-."

The conversation of the two wizards was interrupted by the sudden appearance of someone who they least wanted to see. Both of them alerted their bodies at the sight of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Dumbledore took his position in front of Harry, extending his wand and pointing it towards the enemy of all the wizards and witches who sought peace. He needed to protect Harry Potter at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore wouldn't let the only hope for Wizards fall to evil.

Voldemort laughed as he saw the head master stand in front of Harry. "What are you doing Professor Dumbledore?" he asked sarcastically, taking small steps and approaching the two. "I am not here for you." He moved his gaze towards Harry before continuing. "I am here to take Harry Potter."

Neither Dumbledore nor Harry appeared to be surprised by Voldemort's proclamation.

"Of course, you are." Dumbledore said, not letting his guard down. "He is the only one who can kill you after all. And I am sure he will."

The smile on Voldemort's face disappeared and it was now replaced by a cold look as raised his wand at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, firing a shot at the Head Master of Hogwarts.

Instantly, Dumbledore clutched onto Harry's arm, jumping to his right along with his student, narrowly dodging the killing spell, which passed too close to them. That was too close for Dumbledore's comfort as he sighed in relief. Without wasting another moment, he fired his own move at the Dark Lord.

"Stupefy!"

From Dumbledore's wand came out a spur of red light that made its way quickly towards Voldemort. As it neared, Voldemort just used his own spell that met with Dumbledore's Stupefy in mid-air. Sparks ran due to the collision of the two spells but within just a couple of moments, Voldemort's beam deflected the Stupefy without much difficulty.

"Harry, go. You have to go back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked at Harry in the eyes and continued. "I'll take care of Voldemort while you escape."

"I am not going without you, Professor!" Harry protested as he looked at Dumbledore seriously.

The duo dodged another attack from Voldemort, shielding themselves behind one of the rugged rock walls in the Chamber of Death. In response to Harry protest, Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, please leave. I am pleased to hear that you care so much about me everyone needs you much more than they need me."

"But Professor-"

"Please Harry, do as I say." Dumbledore requested gazing right into Harry Potter's eyes. The eyes of the Head Master narrowed, trying their best to convince Harry to leave.

Eventually, the message seemed to have gotten to Harry as he reluctantly nodded his head but not before clenching his fists. He didn't want to leave his Professor alone with Voldemort but he understood that there must be a reason Dumbledore begged him to do so. He'd never seen Dumbledore's eyes have so much emotion and that was what made Harry trust his Professor.

Harry took the Professor's hand in his own and said. "I'll go but promise me that you'll return."

Another shockwave passed through the wall behind which the two wizards hid, signifying that another attack was shot at them by Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that they wouldn't be able to hide from the Dark Lord's attacks any longer.

"I'll do the best I can." With those words, Dumbledore and Harry scurried to either directions of the wall they used to hide themselves as fast as they could, wanting to avoid the spells of Voldemort.

As Harry glanced back, he saw a series of spells being fired by both, Voldemort and Dumbledore. But Harry stopped his run when he saw an Avada Kedavra of Voldemort's strike the Head Master, who fell to the ground. He didn't make a move for the longest time, making Harry fear for the worst. Without thinking of the consequences, he turned around and ran towards Dumbledore with eyes agape, tears almost forming in them.

At that instant, Lupin appeared in the Chamber, running frantically. He panted due to the distance he'd covered just now and glanced at Harry running towards Dumkbledore. His face fell when he saw the bodies of Sirius and Dumbledore lying on the ground and took grasp of why Harry appeared to be so furious. He grimaced gazing at Sirius' body; one of his best friends had died. But he very well understood that this wasn't the time to mourn; not when the strongest Dark Wizard was standing right in front of him. He gritted his teeth watching Voldemort laugh and raise his wand at Harry.

"Harry, watch out!" Lupin made a frenetic scream, alerting Harry of the the attack that would be soon coming from Voldemort's magic stick.

The mentioned young wizard heard his former teacher's cry, turning to the direction of Voldemort who had his wand pointed at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed through his throat.

The killing spell leaving from Voldemort's wand took the shape of a green bolt of energy as it neared Harry. But just in time before it could hit him, Harry managed to fire his own spell yelling "Expelliarmus". Harry's Expelliarmus clashed with Voldemort's Avada Kedavra, both the beams pushing at each other in a battle for dominance.

In the short while that Harry battled Voldemort, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron had all joined Lupin in the Death Chamber, witnessing the two most gifted wizards going up against each other. They could see that Harry's eyes were full of rage and they understood why after noticing Sirius' and Dumbledore's bodies lying on the floor.

"Let us help him!" Hermione said full of concern for her best friend.

Lupin extended his arms to the side, stopping the girl from making a naïve move. "No, we shouldn't at this time. We can't interfere in a battle like that between those two." He explained to everyone, eyes still glued on the battle.

In the midst of the chamber, Voldemort began to overpower Harry in their battle of wits. Harry struggled to keep up with the bald Lord of Dark wizards as Voldemort's beam inched ever so closer to him after every passing second. Soon enough, Harry became overwhelmed with his enemy's power, the shock wave of the Avada Kedavra sending him flying. He crashed into one of the walls in the massive hall with a loud thud and the boy could only shriek in the pain he felt.

"Harry!" Grimacing, all of the spectators yelled in unison, only concern and worry for their friend present in their voices.

Lupin couldn't take it anymore as he saw Harry fall to the ground and hold his head. He fired a shot at Voldemort who easily defended against it, showing a mocking smile to Lupin. He gritted his teeth but still kept running towards Harry along with everyone else.

"I will kill Harry Potter here." Voldermort declared, aiming his wand at Harry again.

As he did so, Lupin along with everyone else came running towards Harry Potter and stood right in front of him, in order to defend him. Their bodies trembled with a fear but they still stood up for their friend. But Voldemort didn't care. He didn't care how many people came in his way. All he cared for was getting rid of the biggest challenge he'd ever faced in his life; Harry Potter.

"We will not allow you to get through to Harry." Luna announced, her resolve clearly visible on her features.

"And just what can you do?" Voldemort ridiculed Luna as he showed them a devilish grin making them grit their teeth in anger.

He raised his want over his chest but just as he was about to fire his spell, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Voldemort rotated his head only to see the Minister of Magic along with other officials of the Ministry coming his way. He glanced at the group defending Harry one last time before vanishing into thin air.

The newly arrived wizard just froze at the sight they had just seen. Their worst nightmares had come true; Voldemort was very well alive.

"He's really back." Cornelius Fudge could only utter. His eyes showed horror and the fear he held for the Dark Lord of Wizard became evident on his features as he fell to his knees.

After watching Voldemort flee the scene, Harry gave into the overwhelming exhaustion that he felt, his eyes beginning to slowly close, he could only see his friends kneeling down to at him with worried expression on their faces. But he couldn't wait to see what would happen next as his consciousness left him, his eyes completely shut.

* * *

Harry Potter awakened in his bed as his eyes slowly opened. With half-open eyes and with no glasses on, he glanced at the few people who stood around his bed, none of them speaking a word. To get a better look at the people standing, Harry turned his head to the table next to his bed and got hold of his spectacles. But he didn't expect the outburst that his slightest movement caused.

"Harry, you're awake!" A pair of arms entangled themselves around Harry's neck after that voice.

"Uhhuhuu!" sobbed another voice, taking Harry's hand in its own.

Finally able to wear his glasses, Harry could see Hagrid, Lupin, Ginny and Professor Mcgonagall standing near him while Luna appeared to be hugging him and Hermione was the one with her hand in his. As he glanced at each one of the witches and wizards present in the room, he could see that they all had a relieved expressions on their faces.

Hagrid wiped a few small tears forming in his eyes speaking to the wizard he held so dear. "Well Harry, you finally came outta it."

A smile formed itself on Lupin's face as he said in a relieved tone. "You gave us a scare. We thought you were never going to come out of it."

Harry raised an eyebrow at what Lupin just mentioned. He didn't understand what his father's friend meant by that. "What do you mean? Was I out of for that long?" he asked.

Luna Lovegood, who now got out of her huge hug decided to clear Harry's confusion. "24 days to be exact." She said monotonously.

"And in that time, a lot of unfortunate things happened." Came the voice of Minerva Mcgonagall who spoke for the first time. "After that incident in the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius Fudge resigned as the Minister of Magic but the one who succeeded him is even more of a danger to us. Apparently, the current Minister is co-operating with Voldemort." She gave a few seconds for her explanation to sink in before continuing. "Not only that, even Hogwarts has fallen under the direct control of the Ministry. Even Hogwarts is no longer a safe place for you Mr. Potter."

At that moment after the completion of Mcgonagall's speech, Harry recollected what had happened to him before he fell unconscious in the Death Chamber. Memories flew through the mind of the young wizard, reminding him about the tragic deaths of two of the wizard he trusted most; Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. He gritted his teeth as he realized something in his heart again; he had to kill Voldemort not only to kill the strongest dark wizard the world had ever known but also to avenge the loss of Sirius and Dumbledore. His blood boiled at the instance of Voldemort's face appearing in his mind; the one responsible for killing Sirius and Dumbledore. He clenched his fists before turning his gaze to everyone in the room.

"I will annihilate Voldemort and everyone who dares to stand with him. I'll kill them all!" he declared in an unusual, high-pitched tone. As he stated that, a mysterious aura seemed to envelop Harry's body. The wind suddenly started to gust up, blowing the window curtains as well as the panes, making the sound making everyone but Harry grimace.

His voice was not only different from usual but also, it was cold. Every word he had just spoken was so ruthless that it sent shivers down the spine of all that heard it. They all gazed at Harry, whose eyes were fixated on the ground. Before they could even blink, he turned his gaze back up, staring at no one in particular with bloodshot eyes, sharp enough to pierce the thinnest of needles. His glare was just as brutal and ruthless as his voice, if not colder. Never in their wildest dreams would they have ever dreamed of seeing Harry like this.

* * *

**How did you find the chapter? Review about what do you think. I really want to know what I should be improving on since I am novice in this fandom's fanfictions.**


End file.
